The Old Republic Encyclopedia
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur = | omslagartiest = | illustrator = | uitgever = DK Publishing | uitgave = Oktober, 2012 | type = Sourcebook | paginas = 352 | ISBN = 9780756698393 | canon = Ja | era = | tijdlijn = | serie = | vorige = | volgende = }} 250px|thumb|Jedi Knight thumb|250px|Protectors of the Galaxy 250px|thumb|Alderaan thumb|250px|Voss thumb|250px|BT-7 Thunderclap 250px|thumb|Darth Malgus The Old Republic Encyclopedia is een sourcebook van DK Publishing over het spel en de leefwereld van Star Wars: The Old Republic. Index Introduction *The Old Republic *Timeline The Republic *Foundations of Civilization *Defending a Galaxy *The Great War *Governing a Galaxy *End to Hostilities *Preludes to War *Republic Military *Republic Military Hierarchy *The Republic Fleet *Republic Ground Forces *Republic Special Forces *Havoc Squad *Republic Trooper *Republic Trooper: Tour of Duty *Republic Trooper: Companions *Republic Trooper: Weapons and Armor *Republic Trooper Starship: BT-7 Thunderclap *Strategic Information Service *Republic Spycraft The Jedi Order *Guardians of Peace *Protectors of the Galaxy *The Jedi Code *The Jedi Civil War *Redemption of Revan *Jedi Renaissance *Jedi Training *Roles of the Jedi *The Jedi High Council *Leaders of the Jedi Order *Place in the Republic *Facing the Emperor *Jedi Knight *Jedi Knight: To Battle with the Darkness *Jedi Knight: Companions *Jedi Consular *Jedi Consular: Emissary of the Rift Alliance *Jedi Consular: Companions *Jedi: Weapons and Armor *Jedi Starship: Defender-class Corvette The Sith Empire *Seeds of Vengeance *The Path of Revenge *Life in the Empire *Pillars of Rule *Imperial Military *Imperial Military Hierarchy *The Imperial Fleet *Imperial Ground Forces *Imperial Reclamation Service *Imperial Intelligence *Imperial Intelligence: Organization Structure *Eyes of the Empire *Imperial Agent *Imperial Agent: Hidden Enemies *Imperial Agent: Companions *Imperial Agent: Weapons and Armor *Imperial Agent Starship: X-70B Phantom The Sith *Supremacy through power *The Dark Side *The Sith Code *Ruling for Eternity *Creations of the Dark Side *Long Exile *The Sith Emperor *The Emperor's Power Base *Sith Training *Paragons of the Empire *Darth Malgus *Legacy of a Sith *The Dark Council *Leaders of the Empire *Sith Warrior *Sith Warrior: Path of Destruction *Sith Warrior: Companions *Sith Inquisitor *Sith Inquisitor: Ascension to Power *Sith Inquisitor: Companions *Sith: Weapons and Armor *Sith Starship: Fury-class Interceptor Mandalorians *Forged by War *Allies of the Empire *Culture of Combat *Mandalore The Underworld *Money is Power *Information is Survival *Princes of the Underworld *Organized Crime *Captains for Hire *Smuggler *Smuggler: The Greatest Outlaw *Smuggler: Companions *Smuggler: Weapons and Armor *Smuggler Starship: XS Stock Light Freighter *Life of a Bounty Hunter *Business of War *The Great Hunt *Bounty Hunter *Bounty Hunter: Profit and Glory *Bounty Hunter: Companions *Bounty Hunter: Weapons and Amor *Bounty Hunter Starship: D5-Mantis Patrol Craft The Hutt Cartel *A Nobler Time *Masters of the Underworld *Profit in Neutrality *Gluttonous Rule Species *Sentient Species *Non-Sentient Species *Droids Planets *The Galaxy *Tython *Korriban *Ord Mantell *Hutta *Coruscant *Dromund Kaas *Balmorra *Taris *Nar Shaddaa *Tatooine *Alderaan *Hoth *Quesh *Belsavis *Voss *Corellia *Ilum An Uncertain Future Index Acknowledgements category:Sourceboeken category:DK Publishing